


Quiescent Prince

by pony_express



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 14:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2194710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chekov is hit with a curse. A sleeping curse, that can only be broken by true love's first kiss. Cue the whole bridge trying to track down the love of the Russian's life. Bones has a bright idea that leaves Jim questioning everything he thinks he knows.<br/>"Just gather up all the female members of staff, please, Bones,"<br/>"Jim, it's ridiculous."<br/>"The kid is seventeen, Bones, his "true love" is bound to be on this ship somewhere. We'll find her, Bones!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiescent Prince

**Author's Note:**

  * For [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/gifts).



> Written for endeni's answer to the Fairy Tale Meme "Star Trek!AOS, and Sleeping Beauty" so naturally the story sort of follows that plot.

"But Jim… Jim, listen to yourself, goddamnit, man!"

"Bones, it’ll work."

"Jim-"

"It will work."

"Jim, it’s just so-"

"Bones, you heard what he said, "true love’s first kiss" will "cure" Chekov" Jim looked deadly serious even though he brought his fingers up to highlight the quotation marks.

Bones shook his head.

"Just gather up all the female members of staff, please, Bones,"

"Jim, it’s ridiculous."

"The kid is seventeen, Bones, his "true love" is bound to be on this ship somewhere."

"But Jim-"

"You worried it’s you Bones?" Jim half laughed.

"No. But Jim, what if it’s not anyone on this ship."

"Bones, it will work."

Bones signed heavily for what felt like the hundredth time that day. It wouldn’t be the last, as the steady stream of female crew member came trasping through MedBay.

Bones soon found himself back on the bridge complaining to Jim.

"I told you-"

"Bones, please, we haven’t even finished with-"

"What after that Jim? We go round the male crew members? We go back to every planet we’re been too. How long-?"

"Bones," Jim sighed, "Bones, we are a-"

"A team. A family. I know, I know." Bones sighed. "Jim."

"I know, you just want MedBay back. But we’ll find her soon, Bones. We will. Chekov’s first true love is on this ship, Bones! I can feel it!"

"And if they aren’t, Jim?"

-

"Have you had a go, Bones?"

"Had a go? Jim, are you…" Bones sighed heavily. 'Have a go' made Chekov sound so cheap, somehow. Bones would try and explain if he thought Jim would understand.

Jim continued as though Bones’ protest had failed to reach his ears, “I’ve seen the way he looks at you. Face lights up when you come to the bridge and-“

The words swam around in Bones’ head until at last they made sense.

"Bones?"

"I think I’ve got it, Jim!" Bones almost yelled. "I think I know who it is!"

"Bones! That’s the sprit!" Jim slapped Bones on the shoulder and smiled brightly. "Wait… You don’t think it’s you do you?"

"No. No, I don’t, Jim. I think it’s you."

"Me? Since when-?"

"Oh, probably always, Jim." Jim looked shocked. Bones added, "Think about it-"

Jim couldn’t. “It’s not me, Bones,” he protested.

"Jim, his face lights up when you walk on the bridge."

"That’s because he gets to say that 'Keptin on ze bridge' thing.”

Bones tries to ignore Jim’s impression of Chekov. It was comical. “Jim, it’s more than that and you know it. You are the one!”

Jim shakes his head, “No, it’s not… It’s not me!”

"It’s no secret that Chekov wants to be just like you. You are his hero. He looks up to you, Jim."

"His hero maybe, Bones, but true love, that’s different"

"Jim, the kid is what 18?" Bones didn’t wait for Jim’s response, "Who knows what’s happened in his formative years. He admires you, and that-"

"That’s different to love-" Jim starts.

"Jim, look, we really need our Ensign back!" Bones begins to mirror Jim's earlier arguement.

"It’s not me."

"Will you just try?! Goddamnit Jim, you’ve made the rest of us try."

"Alright, alright! I’ll try, but I don’t know what good it’ll do. Chekov won’t-"

"Jim!"

"Alright already! I said I would didn’t I?"

"Just don’t wait too long, okay, Jim? Think the crew is starting to miss him"

Jim just nodded. He too was missing Chekov too.

-

Jim walked up to bed in Med Bay which the young Ensign had been occupying for almost two weeks now. Jim allowed himself an extra moment to look over Chekov. He looked perfectly peaceful. Unaware of all the trouble he was causing; the stress, and pain and worry.

Unaware of how much time had passed, the changes that had happened since. Jim allowed himself a small smile.

He got closer and sighed heavily.

"Alright Bones" he smiled to the ceiling, "I’m here." He looked down at Chekov and added in a whisper, "I’m going to wake up the quiescent prince!" He bent down a little and added to himself "Here goes."

After a sigh, Jim leant over and gently pressed his lips against Pavel’s. Pavel’s lips were cold, Jim guessed he could have expected as much. What he didn’t expect was Pavel’s lips started to move against his. Started to press back and push apart Jim’s lips.

The kiss was brief. Well, Jim was aiming for it to be brief; just a simple brush. The type that can be compared with a quick peck you give when you’ve suddenly found yourself under the mistletoe.

Just enough contact to wake Pavel. Just enough to prove Bones wrong, but as Pavel grew hungry for the taste of Jim’s breathe, Jim couldn’t just leave him waiting. Not after the poor kid had been waiting a week or more in his sleep coma, and possibly longer to kiss the Captain.

Pavel tasted as sweet as he looked. But Jim resisted. He’s main aim was to still simply wake his young Ensign.

Pavel’s eyes began too flutter.

Although very much awake now, Chekov remained still. Jim’s lips also remained the only connection he shared with the Russian whizz kid.

Jim pulled back, so and gentle. He hadn’t realised he shut his eyes. He opened his eyes to find Pavel’s slowly opening.

Jim was shocked. He moved back a little, mouth a gape. He knew Pavel was awake, he felt him kiss back, but my…

Pavel waking up was on one the most beautiful sights he’d ever since and he stayed and watched in awe at both Bones being right, and Pavel coming around from his slumber.

"K-k-keptin!" Pavel shook out.

"Hey," smiled Jim in response, smile wider and brighter than it had ever been since, well since, forever.

"W-w-w-what happened?"

"Shush, shush," soothed Jim, "I’ll fetch Bones and just get him to check you over."

"But Keptin," Chekov protested, "I feel fine. I should be back to the-"

"Shush, shush" Jim reached over and pressed the call button above Chekov’s head. "Bones is going to want to check you over. You’re been… err, out cold for… a while now. Just need to make sure there’s no lasting effects."

"But why? Vhat made me-?"

"You were hit by a curse, kid and it’s been broken now." Jim half explained.

"Vhat broke it?"

"Jim!" It was Bones.

Chekov looked between Bones and Jim searching for confirmation.

"Hey Bones!" Jim smiled, "Look whose awake," Jim stood up and stretched his arms as if presenting Chekov to Bones like a present.

"Yes, I can see. So you-?"

"Yes, Bones, I sent for you, naturally."

"I don’t understand!" Pavel whined as Bones begin to scan him with some seemingly random piece of Med Bay equipment.

"You got hit by-"

"Ji… Keptin Kirk explained. But vhat voke me up?"

"It probably just passed right, Bones?" Jim almost sent daggers Bones’ way, but felt Chekov’s eye searching between them. The Ensign wasn’t an idiot; he could probably tell that Jim was trying to cover something up.

"Probably," Bones mumbled not looking up. He was checking the results on his hand held device. "How do you feel, kid?" he asked.

"Fine, thank you, dokkor. Can… Can I leave now?"

"Sure thing, kid," smiled Bones.

Jim smiled, “I’ll see you back at your station tomorrow, Ensign”

"Aye, Keptin!" Chekov nodded, and left the room in some confusion, leaving a smug Bones and a somewhat perplexed looking Jim.

"Don’t say it Bones."

"Say what?" Bones asked innocently.

"I told you so, or-"

"Fuck! What are you going to do Jim?"

"What am I going to do?"

"Don’t ask me, Jim. Only you can decide that!" Bones looked a little too smug for Jim’s liking.

"Well, he doesn’t know that I know-" Jim started.

"What? Jim?"

"About his massive crush on me," Jim swears he heard Bones snigger at that, "so I’ll just carry on as normal."

"And the crew?"

"What about the crew?"

"Oh, I don’t know, Jim, what if he asks Sulu, or anyone else what happened? What if one of them asks him who woke him up?"

Jim shrugged. He honestly didn’t know.

"You can’t lie to him, Jim. And if he’s told what actually happened then he’ll realise. He’s not stupid Jim!"

"I know!"

"He’ll work it out. You were the first person he saw when he opened his eyes."

Jim let that thought sink in. It was a bit romantic, and he never did romance, but something about knowing that warmed his heart.

"Jim?"

"Sorry, have you been talking?"

Bones just sighed and rolled his eyes. “Unbelieveable” he muttered, mostly to himself.

Jim looked up to find Bones’ eye burning a hole into him. “I don’t… I don’t have… feelings for him.”

"Right!"

"Bones… I… "

"You have to work out what you want to do, Jim." Bones passed him, "Good luck," he added after squeezing Jim’s shoulder.

Bones stopped by the door, looked over his shoulder and told the room, “Don’t think that I didn’t hear you call him your prince. You’re a knight in shining armour to him in more ways than one now, Jim.”

Bones allowed himself a small smile, and left the words hanging in the air. Jim was still staring at the floor.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * ["Quiescent Prince" Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574449) by [endeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/endeni/pseuds/endeni)




End file.
